Angela Fishberger
Angela Fishberger (pronounced as "angel-a") is an obsessed video-gamer and is Oscar's ex-girlfriend. In one episode, it shows that she is Oscar's rival in a debate. Before the debate, they go on dates and activites such as diving, parasailing, and riding wild animals. She somewhat resembles a stalker, and Oscar believes she is trying to make him lose the debate. Yet, in the end, Angela is actually a very obsessed scrapbooker and was only trying to take pictures of Oscar for sentimentality. She later made an appearance in "Guys' Night Out", when she and Oscar officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. Shiloh is Angela's crazy best friend who looks like Milo. Personality Angela is an adventurous girl who likes taking risks, like jumping from one tank to another without a parachute, dancing on the tables of restaurants, etc. ("Send Me an Angel Fish"). She loves video games and spends all day playing them. She is also similar to Oscar in many ways. Relationships Oscar Oscar and Angela first met in ("Send Me an Angel Fish"), when they both were rivals in a debate. Angela caught his attention the moment he looked at her, and just after they met, she asked Oscar out, but after their date, Oscar thought she was tricking him to win the debate. He accused her at the debate, and Angela told him that he was wrong, and the reason that she was spying on him was for love, and that all this time, she had taken photos of Oscar for her scrapbook. After that, the two continued dating. Also in the same episode, their relationship became "official," as they had been together for one month. Their relationship began to deteriorate when Oscar realized that she had no time to be with him because she paid more attention to video games than him ("Oscar is a Playa", "Fish Prom"). In the episode "Fish Prom", Angela broke up with Oscar after he accidentally called her "Bea" when he was trying to ask her to dance. After that, she ran away from him, and before she left, she said to Bea, "He's all yours, BEA!," before she cried and ran out of the building. Jumbo Shrimp After prom ended, Angela was about to throw her game helmet in the trash until Jumbo Shrimp walked out because his "date" abandoned him and noticed her game helmet. After that, they soon fell in love ("Fish Prom"). In "Unresolved Fishues", it was revealed that Jumbo and Angela became a couple, which took Oscar by surprise. Angela was still angry with Oscar after their breakup. Oscar tried to apologize to her, but before he was able to do so, Milo wrote "I love Angela" instead of "I'm sorry" by accident. When Jumbo saw this, he was furious and hit Oscar in the face, and Oscar tried to tell him that he wanted to apologize to her. Later in the episode, Angela forgave him, and they became friends. Appearances *Send Me an Angel Fish *Guys' Night Out *So-fish-ticated *Oscar is a Playa *Principal Bea *Fish at Work *Bea's Birthday Surprise *Fish Prom *Unresolved Fishues *Fish Taco *The Big Woo Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Females Category:Teenagers